Phantom Poetry
by Tay1019411
Summary: Just some poetry about Danny.-Phantom Fighter and ghoslty guardian and more
1. Phantom Fighter

**Phantom Fighter**

Brave Phantom fighter  
the way you linger near by  
gazing at this doomed city spread out beneath you

Courageous Phantom fighter  
you fight til the end  
never giving in  
you battle with such passion and intensity  
not caring what becomes of thee

Reckless Phantom Fighter  
why do you fight for us?  
they do not appreciate you  
so why do you give your life to them?  
All they do is fear you,  
thinking you are part of the terrors that lie near.  
But little do they know...  
you are the one who fights their fears  
specters, ghosts, and nightmares,  
you face them all  
not thinking about your own downfall

Selfless Phantom Fighter  
do you even care what happens to you,  
are you just foolishly asking for death,  
or do you just care so much?  
care so much that you fight til your last breath

Heroic Phantom Fighter  
they love you now  
they celebrate your name  
and stare in awe as you fly by  
you are a hero to them  
because they now see what I've always seen in you

so go on sailing through the sky  
and when you come down to this earth  
know that to this city and many more, you will always be our beloved Phantom Fighter


	2. Ghostly Guardian

**Ghostly Guardian**

I am the soft wind in the silent night  
the cold chill at your side  
the lingering shadow following you  
the one thing that will always come through

What am I? 

I'm not sure, whether its a shade or a ghost  
I haunt this world without a motive  
I walk these streets with no purpose  
so why am I here?

I see everything around me  
I observe but never interfere  
From the burning flames of run down houses  
to the peaceful drops of rain  
I see all and always retain

I look at this world, always questioning  
Am I here to save or destroy  
one never really knows

Why should fate be up to me?  
To many, I don't exist.  
But to some I do.

Because I am the soft wind that protects you from the worst  
the cold chill that will never let you hurt  
the lingering shadow that fought for you  
and the one and only thing that will always come through


	3. A Hero's Calling

A Hero's Calling

With my back to the world, and a broken smile,  
I play with my fears and desires.  
Not really caring what becomes of this world  
only of what becomes of me

Love me  
Hate me  
Pity me  
Resent me  
Disgrace me  
Fear me  
Obey me  
Defy me  
Remember me  
Forget me  
Change me  
Save me

In my hands, I hold Future and Destiny  
of yours, mine, and theirs  
What I do affects the next  
A domino effect  
toppling over until everybody falls.

Love me  
Hate me  
Pity me  
Resent me  
Disgrace me  
Fear me  
Obey me  
Defy me  
Remember me  
Forget me  
Change me  
Save me

Tick tock, the clock murmurs  
my hands fall numb and useless  
Tick tock, the clock urges  
telling to leave all of my excuses

Tap, tap, Destiny knocks at my door  
I ignore the rapping  
Tip, tat, Death taps at my window  
I glare at the ceiling

Love me  
Hate me  
Pity me  
Resent me  
Disgrace me  
Fear me  
Obey me  
Defy me  
Remember me  
Forget me  
Change me  
Save me

I am only one person  
why am I given such a big task.  
the world can save itself  
so I stay useless, laying there on my back.

Love me  
Hate me  
Pity me  
Resent me  
Disgrace me  
Fear me  
Obey me  
Defy me  
Remember me  
Forget me  
Change me  
Save me

I answer the door and open the window  
finally giving in  
Destiny greets me.  
Death haunts me.  
With the two at my side, hand in hand,  
I walk back into the world ready to stand.

AN: Ya, well chorus part; that was what started this whole thing. It kept coming into my head randomly, and it wouldn't get out until I wrote it down. I am not really sure how it got into my head; but I vaguely remember a different version of it being somewhere else...that is why it took my so long to actually post this because I wasn't sure if the chorus was a altered form from a past memory of something or it was actually entirely created by me. So ya, if you know the chorus from somewhere tell me! Because it is driving me insane!...literally.


	4. Humanity a Necessity

Humanity a Necessity

My soul, my soul  
can anybody find it?  
I seemed to have misplaced it.  
It's out of sight, locked away, so tightly concealed  
my love, my hate, my humanity are no longer real

My soul, my soul  
I miss thee so  
but I'm starting to cope  
through swindling, stealing, and dealing  
I lock away any hope

My soul, my soul  
I stopped looking for you  
my life is better and wealthier than before.  
Now, I have no petty hardships to go through  
manipulation and power play in my hands  
an ultimate rag-tag team to duel  
I am victorious and no longer need the likes of you.

My soul, my soul  
I have finally seen  
my eyes have been torn open, and blinded by the unseen  
now, I am finally clean  
I have seen the monster from within  
and how I have become so obsolete

My soul, my soul  
I have finally found you  
but I'm afraid it's too late  
my swindling, stealing, and dealing have made my bed  
Amends and apologies have filled my mouth  
pouring out in waterfalls  
only to be clogged tight by unforgiving hearts.  
My love, my hate, my humanity came too  
only to give me more heartaches and troubles to wallow through  
I sink in my emptiness and drown in my sorrows  
not really looking for tomorrow.

My soul, my soul  
Humanity was found, lost, and found again  
Light now blinds me to no end  
I linger in this world both shunned and loathed  
cursed to walk this earth alone

AN: it's about Vlad and how he became who he is and also goes into the future too


End file.
